Patricia Santana
Additional Gear: - 1 C-12 shaped charge - 1 C-7 Foaming explosive - 1 Remote Detonator - Wire Cutters - Kukri Physical Description: Standing at 5’6”, Patricia has a petite frame but is quite muscular. Although Patricia has hispanic roots from her father’s side, she has light brown to almost white skin and blue eyes from her mother. Trish has long black curly hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail, if she deems it to be too long or she has a major operation she’ll cut it to be shoulder length. Patricia has her family's vanguard armour tattooed on her forearm and tribal tattoo that stretches across her back and down to her hip . When off duty Trish is sporting her standard black BDUs and combat boots as well as reading glasses. Patricia has plasma scars along her right arm from her time on Reach, she is missing the tip of her right index finger as well. Personality: A woman of few words, Trish is rather shy off the battlefield. When on a mission she is determined and focused. She tends to stick to close friends and squadmates. She only shows her true emotions when she doing two things, chess and making explosions. Highly intelligent, she has proven to think three steps ahead in any situation. When she’s around others, Trish tends to act like the smartest one in the room. Being a woman of means Patricia has pushed herself to the limit to prove to herself that she doesn’t need the money. Being loyal to her core she has taken every mission assigned to her without fear or question. Though she keeps to herself, Trish likes to teach any recruit willing to learn what she knows. Over her career, Trish showed the ability to tell where an ambush will happen. Having the must-win attitude has at times be a detriment to her. She often finds herself short on patience if she has to repeat herself multiple times. She has been know to stick close to people who have bested her in chess, considering them to be her intellectual equal and close friend. Biography: Born 13/04/2527 to a wealthy family of architects, raised on Earth in the state of Massachusetts the United States. Being an only child Trish was rather shy with others; when she finally came out of her shell she would only stick to people who showed great intelligence like herself. From a young age Patricia showed that she had an eye for architecture like her parents, she'd always be seen building tower and structure as well as working a way to bring them down the best way possible. Trish’s adolescent year were quiet until her 18th birthday; seeing that being a marine as more of a challenge than being an architect; she started showing interest in joining the military to which her parent disagreed and insisted she go to architect school, to please them she reluctantly agreed. After two years Trish’s sense of duty didn’t waiver and despite her parents threats of cutting her off from money she signed up for the marines anyway, though not being the most athletic woman training was a challenge but she completed it and was stationed on Reach. At the end of basic training Trish pissed off her drill sergeant when she insisted that she be placed in a intel unit, but to her surprise when she arrived on Reach her posting was set to recon training. Six months after her 21st birthday Trish took to the recon training like a fish to water, especially when it came to the explosives part of training. Patricia was a little over zealous when it came to the size of the bomb, but when it came to placement her instructor’s were impressed that she always found the perfect place for maximum effect. Wanting a greater challenge Patricia applied for ODST training, after three intense years of training in squad tactics and precise demolition Trish would graduate and be placed in New Alexandria. Shortly after her 25th birthday, Tish would get her chance to prove herself in combat as the Covenant attacked Reach, unlike most of her unit she was tasked asset denial. Her first task was taking out a tank depot and armory to slow enemy advancement and allowing civilians to escape. Being the only qualified demolitions expert, Patricia knew that she didn’t have enough explosives to complete her objective. Having a background as an architect however made Trish see the best way to take out both builds and trap some of the advancing force in the imploding buildings. While under fire from the enemy Patricia’s mind focused on the details of both buildings, without skipping a beat she worked quickly and quietly to take heavy munitions and C7 to the main load bearing pillars. As she was finishing wiring the last bomb a Jackal slipped through her squadmates and fired at her, she would take several shots to her right arm as she finished and turned around to see the Jackal take one more shot before it was shot by her squadmate. The last plasma bolt would hit the tip of her right index finger and blast it off her hand, the squad would patch her up and get her ready to move to a safe area. Once they were far enough Trish waited just long enough for more troops into get in the kill zone before she hit the detonator, Patricia stood and watched as both buildings imploded perfectly. Patricia made it off Reach shortly after that mission and be given a squad of her own to lead. Toward the end of the war, Trish had accumulated over one hundred and twenty five drops as a reward to herself she’d get her arm tattooed to cover some of the scars. Patricia lead several more high profile missions including helping the Master Chief in New Mombasa, she would actually be rescued by the Spartan shortly after her drop. Patricia’s pod landed behind enemy lines, she and her team would fight the overwhelming odds for more than fifteen minute before the Chief came in and got them to safety. A few months later the war would be over and Patricia’s squad would spend less time fighting the covenant for more time fighting insurrectionists. On her 30th birthday trish would get her tribal on her back as a memoriam for her close friends and lover she lost. Two months later, seeking a new challenge Patricia requested posting on the Acheron seeing that Task Force Omega needed all the personnel they could get. Category:ODST